Interrupted by an Explosion
by jyannetto
Summary: Reborn has vivid dreams. And still sleeps with his eyes open.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine. If it were, Reborn and Lambo would be sexing each other up. All the time. Even in their dreams.

**Title:** Interrupted by an Explosion  
**Rating:** R  
**Characters/Pairings:** TYL!Reborn/Lambo, cameo appearances by Gokudera and Tsuna  
**Word Count:** 640  
**Warnings:** mentions of masturbation and a foul-mouthed Reborn  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary:** Reborn has vivid dreams. And still sleeps with his eyes open.

**Authoress's Note:** I've recently read through and caught up with the manga and started watching Katekyo Hitman Reborn and absolutely, completely and utterly fell head-over-heels in love with Reborn and Lambo as a pair. So much so that I dreamed up a story for them. And wrote it down. And started up a new journal. Yeah. I fully appreciate the power of Reborn as a home tutor now ;D

Not BETA-ed; please excuse any errors.

"Nnnghhh …"

A moan.

"Ah!"

A gasp.

"Oooh …"

A groan.

"R-reborn!"

His name.

"Nnnn … harder! Oh gods, please … harder!"

Reborn finds it's becoming more and more difficult to look away from the sight of a very naked, very aroused and maybe not as stupid as he normally is, at least in this very moment, Lambo, who just so happens to be sprawled on his back on Reborn's bed, deftly working his fingers in and out of himself at a furious pace. His other hand is playing with his nipple, tugging at it with his fingers and rubbing against it with his whole palm, with an occasional pinch here and there—and Reborn is half tempted to make a joke about milking cows but all the blood in his brain seems to have vanished and all he ends up doing is staring, slack-jawed at the figure on his bed who has yet to notice his presence in the room; his room, he points out in his mind. His room, his bed, his sheets, his stupid cow: all his to do whatever he wants with them.

And really, the not-as-stupid-in-this-moment cow has a perfect sense of timing, not that he'll tell him that. After all, he's just returned from a two-month long mission courtesy of Tsuna who, Reborn has come to realize definitely does have at least one sadistic blood cell in his body because it was Tsuna who assigned him a mission that required so much of his time and effort he couldn't find a moment to relieve any of his sexual tensions. If he had been any other man, he's pretty sure he would have come already from the mere sight of the pale, white flesh writhing and moaning and groaning and gasping on his bed; and really, how embarrassing would that be at his age. But he's not any other man, he's goddamn-mother-fucking Reborn and he's determined that when he does come, it's going to be inside his god-forsaken stupid cow.

It's when he's tugging at his tie and beginning to work on the buttons of his shirt that Lambo takes notice of him. Lambo's cheeks are stained an arousing shade of red and Reborn sees the slight quiver of his lower lip and the tears that are beginning to form in his eyes—and Reborn prays to whoever is listening that he doesn't develop a fetish for a misty-eyed Lambo, because even he has to admit he doesn't have the stamina to sex Lambo up everytime the cow decides to tear up.

At the sight of Reborn, Lambo lets out a gasp which borders on a sob.

"Please, Reborn. It's not enough. Bigger. I need something bigger. I want you inside of me. Reborn, please please please …"

Reborn doesn't even bother stripping anymore. He maneuvers himself between Lambo's legs and pulls down his trousers, just enough to expose his straining member. He wastes no time aligning the head of his erection against Lambo's twitching entrance and gets ready to thrust into the welcoming heat when—

_BOOM!_

An explosive goes off somewhere to the right of his head. When the smoke clears, he's confronted with the view of a battered Lambo sprawled on all fours.

"To … ler … ate … Wahhhhh, it hurts!"

"Oi! Get back here! Your training's not over yet stupid cow!"

"Gokudera-kun, maybe you should call it a day? Reborn, what do you think?"

Reborn's too busy wondering how it was he never noticed how tight and accentuating Lambo's pants truly were, to answer Tsuna's question.

"Che. He wasn't even paying attention to the training. He probably slept through it—"

But he does gather his wits enough to fire off a shot in Gokudera's general direction. He's not willing to forgive the Storm Guardian for ruining his dream, after all.

_La Fin_


End file.
